User talk:Gem/Archive1
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome Welcome to the Wiki! Never met a Finnish person before ;) Shandy 05:21, 8 December 2005 (UTC) :There are a lot of finnish people playing Guild Wars, which is proven by the fact that one of the GWWC guilds Val was completely finnish. Thank you for the welcome, although I'm a bit late :) Gem 16:55, 26 February 2006 (CST) Can't talk to you :( You PMed me, but I can't talk back, it says you are offline. :( --Karlos 03:28, 18 March 2006 (CST) :Sorry I need to keep offline to avoid running customers and Runnig Ranger applicants. I forgot to change it. -- (gem / talk) 05:03, 18 March 2006 (CST) Character Boxes The boxes for your Guild Wars character look great, I was wondering if I could use a similar/same thing for my user page --Jamie 23:03, 29 March 2006 (CST) :This being a wiki, legally you can. And I am sure that Gem would not mind as well =) --Xeeron 23:13, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::Feel free to use anything on my user page as long as your user page won't be the exact duplicate (That would be boring). I took all of my ideas from other user pages too. I looked through most of the user pages on the wiki and gathered a list of the ones that I liked the most, yours included. The list can be found on my user page as a comment on the first line of the page, so you could look through those pages too. I will go through the rest of the user pages later today, so the list might get a little longer. -- (gem / talk) 23:16, 29 March 2006 (CST) Your Icons await Hey Gem, just uploaded and as requested. Any problems let me know. 05:00, 30 March 2006 (CST) :Thank you very much! The icons are great and suit perfectly. Sadly all of my browsers (Firefox, Opera, IE) still show the old icon in my signature even after emtying cache etc. Atleast I was able to see them correctly on Kalomelis computer. Thank you one more time! :) -- (gem / talk) 06:25, 30 March 2006 (CST) :Ok, now the icon updated on every browser. Who knows why it didn't work earlier. -- (gem / talk) 06:26, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::Hehe, glad you like them :) 16:29, 30 March 2006 (CST) Sorry Sorry! Skuld 11:26, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :No problem. Actually, I might have missed the new template otherwise. :) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:27, 30 April 2006 (CDT) RA Hehe, sorry that you were subjected to my build testing in RA yesterday! What are the chances, eh? Shandy 12:18, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Sorry? Why should you be? It was fun and I was testing the Touch Ranger thing. I don't know about you, but my build was a great success. Most teams in the random arenas can't counter 71 life steal per second for very long. The chances for us getting on the same team are very low as I haven't played PvP for months now and only played it for one night. :) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:03, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Wikistress Not that I'm an expert on women but nothing good can come of your girlfriend being stressed! Your stress thermometer is surley climbing right now as I write this :P Nah seriously these "slight technical issues" have been good, I've actually had to play the game and not just so I can take screenshots of stuff for the GuildWiki! I'm still not entierly convinced on Factions but it's been good to get back into it. --Xasxas256 19:29, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure why I don't like playing GW that much now, but atleast Kalomeli keeps me playing. We are still having a great time and no real life problems are emerging as long as I am not spending my whole time in the wiki. While I'm in the wiki, she manages the Running Ranger forums and roleplays on some roleplayforums. But when she is ready with them, I should be ready with my wiki surfing or... If she really begins to get pissed by my time in the wiki, I'll have to leave for a while to sort it all out. ;) -- 02:55, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Oh thank god Xeeron added his sig, I had seriously written the most crazy incoherant rubbish but I got an edit conflict. Well remember to surface for air every so often while you're in the wiki ;) --Xasxas256 04:56, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::I don't have a choice. :) Edit conflicts have sometimes saved the wiki from my utter madness as my c key doesn't work well and ctrl+c sometimes fails me, which leads into dissapearance of my writings after conflicts. -- 05:09, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Ruined userpage??? How is my userpage ruined? I don't understand... --Jamie 08:19, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :The table of contents looks horrible and takes a lot of space and I dislike the colors of the new official templates. These together at the beginning spoil it all. Also: You changed the images and the new ones aren't as colorful, which makes the page look more boring. Color is nice! :) On a sidenote: It seems that I need a whole new talk page for this list, its become something more bigger than it was supposed to. -- 08:24, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::A lot of userpages are so "quick reference" like a few bit of information. but mine needs a ToC.... there is so much information, Everyone has colour on their pages and frankly I find that dull, everyones page is the same, you won't find a more detailed log of peoples characters than my userpage --Jamie 08:28, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::You have good points there. How about making a nice custom ToC? I am making one for myself too. Keep smiling, I think you'll get back on the list easily. :) -- 08:34, 15 May 2006 (CDT) My Apologies While Copying/Pasting how to add the skill bar to a page I managed to write my article in your builds section. Since then I have removed my article and replaced the article which I carelessly overwrote. I am sincerely sorry and I hope that I put everything back the way i found it. Please accept my apologies Souless 22:45, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Vandalism Sorry, some genius thought to block my IP for "vandalism" but didn't think the vandalism was worth undoing. (This is the kind of genius I associate with GW and community in general). Adam.Skinner if you want to know who. Tell him I think he is lower on the food chain than I am. "AS they have not changed it, it means it is intended" is what you said about Anet's responses to bugs. Then you go on to say that getting a pre-searing to the guild hall is bad. But I refer you to your own statement. The assertion that Anet/whoever are infallible is complete bobbins. They make errors all the time, and they have a hoard of faithful little GWhores to back them up on every single occasion, and it is frankly, a little sickening to see hero worship shifting into the computer world. I know this comment shouldn't be hear, but Adam.Skinner called me a vandal, I might as well be one. He Created The Vandal. Not I. Blame Him. Not Me. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.138.247.170 (talk • ) 13:33, 19 May 2006. :Your babbling doesn't make sense to me. What are you saying? Maby it's just because you are 'on top of the food chain' or something. I know that Anet isn't perfect, but I am VERY sure that they know that the touch ranger is the most used build atm in the random arenas. If it were a bug with expertise they would have fixed it. A skill balancing is surely coming, but until then... description errors are fixed rarely, so don't wait for a fix on this soon. -- 08:36, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Huh? Adam skinner hasn't posted for about 12 months! Maybe its a bug.. on the obliviowiki ppl were complaining about a message saying I had banned them - which I hadn't. I don't get what you're saying though :p Skuld 08:38, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :: 5th june Skuld 08:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) It's a known bug on this site (if the link doesn't work, click "Report A Bug" on the left, and look for the "False Ban Message" entry). When it comes up, just back arrow and post again, it usually works the second time. --I am 161.88 12:02, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Oh, PS: I can understand someone mistakenly thinking they were banned for whatever reason from that erroneous message; but User:81.138.247.170 was then was able to post on this discussion page under the same IP (looking at history of contribs) with no problems. That should have been a give away that there was no actual ban. After thinking he's banned, then still being able to post, he proceeds to mock the intelligence of the wiki community? huh? --I am 161.88 12:10, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ah, so he thought he was banned? I understand. But for the same reason as 161.88 I do not understand his behavior. By the way 81.138, I don't like it that you used such a bad word as whore on my talk page. I really HATE it. If you want to continue this conversation, clean up your language and try to write so that I am understand something. I understand that english might not be your native language, but please try your best. -- 12:15, 19 May 2006 (CDT)